


Wearing the Horns

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Het, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wearing the Horns

**Title:** Wearing the Horns  
 **Pairings:** Draco/Astoria, Draco/Ginny, implied Harry/Ginny  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Infidelity  
 **Other Content:** Just some good old-fashioned intercourse  
 **Word Count:** ~1000  
 **Summary:** After "lunch" with Ginny Potter, Draco goes home to his wife.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. 

_I don't think there are any men who are faithful to their wives._ ~Jackie Kennedy

 

Draco put on his cufflinks and made sure his pocket watch was still in his robes. It wouldn't do to leave something lying around. Not here.

"Is this Potter's sock?" he asked, picking up the navy blue ball of cotton at the foot of the bed.

Ginny, who was still in bed, sheet pooled around her waist, nodded and rolled her eyes. "It's like having four children sometimes."

Snickering, Draco dropped the sock where he'd found it and approached the bed. "Are we on for next week?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her, his hand running up and over one bare breast.

"He's got a meeting in Newcastle. All day," she added with a wry smile. She tried to muss Draco's hair but he pulled away and smoothed it back down again. "Take a long lunch."

"I'll take the afternoon off," he replied, imagining the things he and Ginny could get up to when not pressed for time. He hadn't had her arse in what seemed like ages. These lunch hours really weren't satisfying. Though he'd never really get tired of taking what was Potter's. Using his wife like a whore more than made up for it.

Gripping his wand, Draco Disapparated.

~*~

"Happy Valentine's day, darling," Draco said as he handed Astoria a bouquet of red roses. He'd had to go to a Muggle florist to make sure he actually got roses. So many Wizarding florists had taken to Transfiguring cheap flowers into roses and a day later it was the source of embarrassment for many.

"Thank you, Draco," Astoria said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and laying the bouquet down on the table in the foyer for an elf to collect and put in a vase. "I have something for you as well."

"Oh? Shall we have supper first?" Draco spied the candlelit table set for two through the doors to the dining room.

Astoria pressed herself against him and leaned up for a kiss. "No," she breathed against his lips.

Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom, more boldly than she had in ages. When Scorpius was small, she was very careful they only have sex when she was sure he was sleeping, and the routine had persisted even once he went away to Hogwarts.

When they entered the room, she dropped her robes to reveal a red and white corset, stockings with garters, and practically transparent lace knickers.

Draco's cock hardened instantly. "You look stunning, Astoria."

"Get over here then," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She spread her thighs. "Open your present."

"Fuck," he murmured under his breath as he dropped his robes, quickly stripping out of his clothes.

He pressed his hand to her chest, pushing her back against the bed, settling on top of her and kissing her neck and collarbones. He inhaled deeply, her soft floral perfume combined with her natural scent arousing him further.

Running his hands along her sides, he traced the edge of the corset with his fingertips. She pushed him back and straddled his lap, the lace rubbing roughly over his cock. The friction felt wonderful and he thrust up against her.

She bent down and kissed him again, grinding against him. She'd only ever wanted him face to face before and he loved the idea of having her ride him. Ginny had bigger tits than Astoria and he loved seeing them bounce when she sat on his cock.

"Take this off." He reached for the top of the corset. She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out her wand. Flicking it once, her lingerie disappeared.

"Better?" she asked, leaning forward and pushing her chest out, her pink nipples tight and peaked.

Taking one between his thumb and forefinger, Draco hissed, "Yes," as she rubbed her wetness over the length of his cock.

"Do me from behind," she said as she climbed off his lap and rolled over onto her knees. Draco nearly groaned when he saw her pale arse in the air. Thinking perhaps it was the Muggle romance novels even the Wizarding world was hearing about, he didn't complain as he positioned himself behind her and slipped into her slick wet heat.

"Yes, Draco, yes," Astoria said, arching her back and meeting his every thrust.

Thinking of Ginny, Draco reached for Astoria's hair and pulled it into a tail, tugging as he fucked her.

Astoria moaned, loudly, and tipped her head back, encouraging him. The breathy sounds she made shot straight to his bollocks and he felt them tightening.

Gripping her hips, he fucked her with all his strength, before crying out as he came hard inside her. He stayed that way panting for several long moments, listening to the sound of his breathing and feeling the hammering of his heart.

He reached around to touch her but she pulled away and rolled onto her back. She opened her legs and moved her hand to her clit.

"Christ, Astoria," Draco said as he watched her masturbating herself, his come beginning to leak out onto the sheets. Her fingers moved surely over the swollen red nub and he felt his cock stir when she whimpered, thighs shaking as she came.

Sliding up beside her, Draco wrapped her in his arms. She curled into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco," she said as she pressed a kiss to his heart.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

When Draco awoke, he was alone, the sheets on Astoria's side of the bed cool and still rumpled. Faintly puzzled by this but more interested in a shower, he climbed out of bed and picked up his clothes, Banishing his shirt, pants and socks to the laundry and his trousers and robes to his wardrobe.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something at the foot of his bed, just underneath. Reaching down, Draco picked up a single navy blue sock, wadded in a ball.


End file.
